The Duke and Duchess of Boxford
' The Duke and Duchess of Boxford' often visit Sodor with their engine, Spencer. However since the fifteenth season they appear to live at their summer house. Bio The Duke and Duchess once bought a holiday home on Sodor and had Edward take their furniture to the house. The engines later helped to build them another summer house. They are good friends with Sir Tophamand Lady Hatt and were among the important visitors who attended Dowager Hatt's Sodor tour and party atKnapford in the sixteenth season. They later attempted to get to Callan Castle for Lord Callan's birthday ball, but had several difficulties getting there, such as when Spencer broke down, Thomas got stuck due to branches on the line, and Bertie received a flat tyre. They finally arrived in time thanks to Mr. Percival and Harold. They also attended the Earl's Christmas Luncheon. Appearances * Season 13 - Creaky Cranky (mentioned) and Snow Tracks (do not speak) * Season 14 - Pingy Pongy Pick Up (the Duchess only; cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods (mentioned) and O the Indignity (mentioned) * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (The Duke only; the Duchess, does not speak), Percy's New Friends (the Duke only; cameo), Henry's Happy Coal (do not speak), Spencer the Grand (mentioned), and Wonky Whistle (the Duchess only; cameo) * Season 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo), Thomas and the Rubbish Train (the Duchess only; the Duke, mentioned), Percy and the Calliope (the Duke, does not speak), Muddy Matters (cameo),Whiff's Wish (cameo), and Welcome Stafford * Season 17 - Percy's Lucky Day (the Duchess only) and The Afternoon Tea Express (do not speak) * Season 18 - Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (the Duchess only, does not speak) * Season 19 - The Beast of Sodor (mentioned), Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo) and Two Wheels Good Specials: * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue (do not speak) * King of the Railway (mentioned) Voice Actors Duke of Boxford: * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; eleventh season onwards) * Volker Hanisch (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Gerardo Reyero (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Petteri Hynönen (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ángel Amorós (Spain; Hero of the Rails - fifteenth season) * Roberto Cuadrado (Spain; sixteenth season onwards) Duchess of Boxford: * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails onwards; excluding seventeenth season) * Kumiko Itō (Japan; Hero of the Rails only) * Hiro Nakajima (Japan; sixteenth season only) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan; sixteenth season onwards) * Joey Cordevin (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Anna Apostolakis (Poland; nineteenth season onwards) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - sixteenth season) * Rocío Garcel (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * The Duchess' model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Gallery HeroOfTheRails424.png|Sir Topham Hatt with the Duke and Duchess HeroOfTheRails429.png Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters